Algunas historias cortas de Naruto
by Neji Tobi
Summary: A veces uno hace bromas sobre Naruto, o piensa cosas graciosas. Aqui hay un compedio de unas cuantas de ellas. Disfrutenlas! 2da parte arriba: Mas risas, mas atrevidos, mas locos, y mas Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN Y NUNCA ME PERTENECERÁN**

**ALGUNAS HISTORIAS CORTAS DE NARUTO**

_

* * *

Muchas veces uno hace bromas sobre Naruto, o imagina cosas graciosas. Este fic es un compendio de muchas de ellas, y algunas parodias. Disfrútenlo._

* * *

**Baka, baka, baka**

Era el fin. Kisame e Itachi tenían a Naruto en sus manos. Estaban en un bosque.

-Ahora sí- comenzó Itachi –ahora sí el kyuubi es…

-Baka, baka, baka- Lo interrumpió un cuervo que paso volando.

-Ejem, como iba diciendo…-

-Baka, baka, baka- De nuevo el cuervo.

-Como iba diciendo…- siguió Itachi.

-Baka, baka, baka-

-¡Ya me enojé!- e Itachi sacó una escopeta, apuntó y…

-Baka, bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡pum!

El cuervo cayó al piso.

-Mejor, y ahora, Naruto-kun¡¿Qué?!-

Naruto se había ido.

-Kisame¿por qué no agarraste a Naruto-kun?- Preguntó Itachi. Una ceja le temblaba.

-¡Ah! Me distraje viendo como matabas a ese pájaro, fue muy divertido-

-¡¡¡KISAME, ERES UN HIJO DE…!!!!

* * *

**Like a record**

Hyuga Neji estaba practicando el Giro Divino. Estaba dando muchas, muchas vueltas.

Cuando Hyuga Hanabi pasó por ahí, pensó indignada:

-"Otra vez bailando canciones de Dead or Alive… Y yo que lo creía decente"-

* * *

**Get back**

_Sasuke era un hombre que pensó que era un solitario_

_Pero sabía que no podía durar._

_Sasuke dejó su hogar en la Villa de la Hoja_

_Por marihuana de la Villa del Sonido._

Coro

_Regresa, regresa,_

_Regresa a donde perteneces _

_Regresa, regresa,_

_Regresa a donde perteneces_

_El dulce Orichimaru creyó que era una mujer_

_Pero era solo otro hombre_

_Todas las chicas a su alrededor decías que no podía esperar_

_Pero el lo consigue mientras puede_

Coro

_Regresa Orochi_

_Tu mamá te está esperando_

_Con sus zapatos de tacón_

_Y su suéter de cuello de tortuga_

Coro

**

* * *

El primer día de Gaara como Kazekage**

Gaara estaba en su nueva oficina. Estaba decorada con muebles rústicos.

Tenía muchos libreros. El Kazekage estaba sentado en una cómoda silla

reclinable, detrás de un lujoso escritorio de madera. Dentro de un bote tenía

unos lápices, cerca, una hojas en blanco, y un interfón (algo así para hablarles

a todos los de un edificio). Gaara pulsó uno de los botones del interfón, y dijo:

-Ee…umm…esto…Trabajen…duro…Si, trabajen duro- desconectó el botón

y, subiendo los pies al escritorio, pensó:

-"Creo que soy demasiado bueno para esto, je, je"-

**

* * *

Sasuke¿o Sake?**

_Un amigo pensó que en vez de pronunciarse Sasuke como "Saske", el dijo "Sake" (como cerveza de arroz). _

_Entonces pensé:_

Itachi entra en un bar, va hacia la barra y pregunta al cantinero:

-¿Tiene "Sake"?

-Claro, le…- al ver que Itachi hizo un movimiento brusco, se agachó.

-¡AMATERATSU!- Destruyó todo el licor del lugar -¡Acabaré con el clan Uchiha!-

-Me va a pagar eso- Le dijo el cantinero

-Ah…eh…yo…¡¡¡TSUKUYOMI!!!!

**

* * *

Neo ero-sennin**

Tras largos años de entrenamiento, Naruto se convierte en sannin.

Konohamaru ahora es su aprendiz.

-Naruto-sama- dijo Konohamaru –enséñeme un jutsu.

-Mira- dijo el sannin –primero lo primero, ve a moldear el chakra. Mientras tanto

yo voy a "buscar información", jajajajajajaja (con cara de pervertido)

-¡Lo que usted diga, Naruto-sama!- respondió Konohamaru.

-Si me necesitas, estoy en el table-dance de la esquina, jejejeje-

**

* * *

El Kazekage y su tiempo libre**

(Sonido de piano)_Tin, tin, tin, tin, tin, tin tin._

_Tin, tin, tin, tin, tin, tin tin._

_Just take those old records off the shelf  
_

_I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself  
_

_Today's music aln 't got the same soul  
_

_I like that old time rock 'n' roll…_

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

El agudo grito de Temari sacudió el edificio central de la Aldea de la Arena. Sus ojos

no debieron haber visto lo que vió.

Había sorprendido al Kazekage, Gaara, bailando en calzoncillos sobre su escritorio.

Además de su ropa interior con diseños de corazones, traía puestos lentes oscuros.

Temari lo encontró en una pose muy graciosa, para colmo.

-¿Qué?- respondió Gaara –Todos hacemos esto alguna vez ¿A poco tu no?

-Eh…"_tin, tin, tin, tin, tin, tin tin"_… No responderé eso- Y se marchó indignada.

**

* * *

Akatsuki org.**

Hacía mucho que Akatsuki no se reunía. Sir Líder los convocó en aquella sucia y

húmeda cueva, otra vez.

(¡Splat!) -¡Diablos!- Exclamó Hidan –creo que pise algo-

-Déjame ver- dijo Kakusu -¡Puaj!¡Qué asco!

-Sir Líder-sama ¿No había un lugar mejor para nuestra organización?- preguntó Tobi

-Era esto o la casa de mi madre- respondió Sir Líder

Todos: -¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOO, EN CASA DE SU MADRE NOOOOOO!!!!!

-¿Aun vive con su madre?- preguntó Deidara en voz baja

**

* * *

Shino comediante**

_Y ahora, reciban con un aplauso, al comediante Aburame Shino…._

(Aplausos)

Shino estaba sobre el escenario, con un fondo de ladrillos, el reflector sobre el y un

micrófono frente a el.

Shino consulta su reloj, después, habla por el micrófono.

-Son las nueve, cuarenta y ocho…- (tu, tum. Sonido de tambor)

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!¡BRAVO!¡OTRA!¡YA BAJENLO!¡MUCHA ROPA!…

-Gracias, son un público hermoso…

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE VOLUNTARIA, PERO SOBRE TODO INVOLUNTARIAMENTE DICEN TANTAS TONTERIAS.**

**LA SEGUNDA PARTE TOMARA MAS TIEMPO, YA SE NOS ACABO EL MATERIAL.**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, DIGAN CUAL HISTORIA LES GUSTO MAS.**

**CREDITOS:**

**CANCIÓN/ARTISTA**

**YOU SPIN ME ROUND (LIKE A RECORD)/DEAD OR ALIVE**

**GET BACK/THE BEATLES**

**OLD TIME ROCK N ROLL/BOB SEGER**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PESONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN Y NUNCA ME PERTENECERAN**

**

* * *

ALGUNAS HISTORIAS CORTAS DE NARUTO 2**

_La segunda tanda de "historias cómicas" sobre Naruto ha llegado caída del cielo. ¿Una 3ra parte?, no lo se, el tiempo lo dirá. (Puede contener cortos del anime) DISFRUTENLAS!!!!_

**

* * *

Una cuestión de moda**

Al principio, Akatsuki era solo Sir Líder y Kakusu. Mañana llegarían los aspirantes para

la organización.

-Kakusu- dijo Sir Líder –se que se te da bien eso del corte y confección, así que-

sacando varios metros de tela negra con nubes rojas –¿podrías hacer las túnicas que

formarán el uniforme?

-Mmm… No sé… ¿Recibiré algo, digamos, monetario?-

-Ah, si como decirlo ¡¡¡¡¡¡NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!- lo cortó Sir Líder

-Esta bien, pero¿Y si me sobra tela?

-No se, has otra cosa, como calzoncillos-

-Esta bien, esta bien…

Así que Kakusu hizo todas las túnicas, y todos los calzoncillos…

-Vaya, aun sobra demasiada tela…(se enciende un foco sobre su cabeza)…¡Lo tengo!

Haré más batas, y cuando Akatsuki se haga famoso, las venderé a cualquier

estúpido, y como de esos hay muchos…ME VOLVERÉ RICO, JA, JA, JA, JA…-

-¿De que te ríes Kakusu?- le preguntó Sir Líder

-Eh… Ja, al fin le entendí al chiste de la gallina que cruzó el camino, ja, ja.

-Bien por ti…(Inner Sir Líder: _¡Diablos!, yo nunca le he entendido, y este idiota lo_

_ha conseguido¡CHA!_)-

Al día siguiente, llegaron los "aspirantes". Ciertamente que Sir Líder hubiera vomitado

solo de ver tanta gente "con poco sentido de la moda", por que, además de las bandas

marcadas de cada uno, iban vestidos así:

-Itachi: Zapatos, camisa y pantalones negros, con protectores grises en los brazos, piernas y pecho, en resumen, como capitán de ANBU.

-Kisame: Sandalias para baño azules, short blanco, camisa hawaiana de vivos colores y Samehada.

-Deidara: Zapatos blancos, jeans azules y una camisa rosa.

-Sasori: Zuecos de madera, overol tipo short rojo, camisa blanca y sombrero tirolés amarillo con una pluma roja (como Pinocho)

-Hidan: Túnica totalmente negra, con una capucha y su guadaña.

-Zetsu: Pantalones verdes, zapatos verdes, y una camisa blanca que decía: "No coma carne animal, coma plantas", o algo así de vegetariano.

-Orochimaru: Zapatos azules, ridícula bata marfil, y ridículo moñote púrpura.

-Ehhhhhh…- Comenzó Sir Líder -¿Así que ustedes quieren entrar en Akatsuki?- y en

voz baja le dijo a Kakusu -¿Seguro que son estos payasos?

-Pues verá, según los resultados del test, no son los mejores, son los menos malos-

-… mta mad… En fin- dirigiéndose a los futuros miembros –He aquí su nuevo

atuendo- y les arrojó a cada uno una bata y unos calzoncillos.

-Me gusta- dijo Zetsu

-¡Esto es explosivo!- exclamo Deidara

-Estaría bueno con una capucha- pensó Hidan

-No mas traje de ANBU- dijo un sonriente Itachi

-Ya nadie se reirá porque soy de madera- pensó Sasori

-¿Y no puede ser tanga en vez de calzoncillos?- preguntó Kisame

-No- dijo Kakusu –pero, por un módico precio, tal vez (con ojos de signo de dólares)-

-Bueno- continuó Sir Líder –ya que todos estamos contentos, sigamos con…

-Disculpe- lo interrumpió Orochimaru -¿Puedo atarme mi moño púrpura?

-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!- Exclamaron todos los demás a la vez.

-Bueno… (Inner Orochimaru: _Malditos, ahora ya no quiero seguir con esto. Pero ya lo verán, seré más fuerte, y los mataré a todos, ahorcados con moños púrpuras¡CHA!_)

* * *

**Naruto, Hinata y el onba**

_En el relleno, a Naruto se le trepa un onba, e Hinata cree que tiene un hijo, así que va y le pregunta. Yo me imaginé esa escena algo más "fuerte":_

-Hinata¿qué?- preguntó Naruto. Hinata se había plantado frente a él. Estaba muy molesta.

-¡AHORA SÍ¡QUE BONITO ME SALISTE¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?! NO

CREAS QUE NO LO SE ¡¡¡¡QUE TIENES UN HIJO!!!- acto seguido le propina una

bofetada a Naruto -¡ERES UN INFELIZ! (cambio a tono de voz lloroso) ¿Es que no soy

nada para ti?

-Y..y…yo…- comenzó Naruto

-Y..y…yo… ¡ES TODO LO QUE SABES DECIR, ESTUPIDITO! (otra bofetada) ¡PERO

TENÍAS QUE SALIR IGUAL QUE TU SENSEI (ero-sennin) YA TE IMAGINO, EN UN

DE ESOS BURDELES¡¡¡ENGAÑANDOME A MÍ!!!(dijo con mucha énfasis "mi",

después, una 3ra bofetada)

-P..p..pe..pero-

-P..p..pe..pero (4ta bofetada, esta vez con juuken) ¡¡¡A MI NO ME VENGAS CON TUS

ESTUPIDAS EXCUSAS¡¿Y DICES QUE SOY LA UNICA¡¡¡ERES UN PÉRFIDO,

UN TRAICIONERO, UNA RATA, UN IMBECIL, MALDITO Y MIL VECES MALDITO!!!

ESTUPIDOS HOMBRES¡TODOS SON IGUALES!…

-Hi..Hinata…

-¡¡¡NI CREAS QUE TE PIENSO PERDONAR ESTO!!!- Naruto iba a responder, pero

Hinata lo golpea nuevamente, esta vez en el mentón, con juuken, otro más y knock out

-¡¡¡CALLATE!!!! Y DIME, DESGRACIADO (-"¿Me callo o hablo?, que se decida"-

pensó Naruto)¡¿CON QUIÉN ME ENGAÑASTE¡¡¡RESPONDE!!!…

-Onbuu- dijo el onba, asomándose tras Naruto.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡UN ONBA!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Hinata gritó, se puso muy alterada y se desmayó. Naruto, ya debilitado por tantos

golpes, la dejó ahí su se fue a su casa.

-Mujeres…-

* * *

**Cliente frecuente**

Era más de media noche. Era una pequeña cantina en Konoha. Lee llevaba ahí mas

de diez jarras de sake, es decir, cinco horas.

-Y esta, hip- levantando la jarra – es porque Gai-sensei me, hip, golpeó hoy.

Y esta, hip, otra, hip, porque Sakura me, hip, me rechazó, hip, por décima vez, hip.

-Oye- le dijo a la persona junto a él –usted parece una señorita muy guapa, hip- y se

cayó de su asiento, dormido, borracho, crudo, o todas las anteriores.

-Estas loco, amigo- dijo Deidara. Pagó y se fue.

El cantinero tomó el teléfono. –Residencia Hyuga, buenas noches, comuníqueme con

Hyuga Neji, gracias, espero-

-Hyuga Neji¿en que le puedo ayudar?-

-Su amigo, Rock Lee, ya cayó aquí en la cantina-

-Voy para allá-

Tres minutos después…

-Hoy fue un largo día- dijo Neji, entrando al local –Al parecer un miembro de Akatsuki

entró en Konoha y nunca lo encontramos, y ahora Lee se emborracha…- Levanta del

suelo a la bestia verde, y añade- Es la cuarta vez en la semana, y eso que hoy es

martes-

-Odio admitirlo- dijo el cantinero –pero es mi mejor cliente-

* * *

**¡¡¡QUE VIVA EL KAZEKAGE!!!**

Gaara se dirigía al balcón. Se iba presentar ante el pueblo de la Arena. Iba vestido con

el traje de Kazekage. Ya cuando iba a salir al balcón, oyó con la multitud se agitaba,

esperando a su líder. Gaara se armó de valor, y salió.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (ruido de ovación)-

Gaara levantó sus brazos, y las ovaciones aumentaron. Después se retiró del balcón

y la multitud calló. Cuando iba a medio camino de su oficina, tuvo una idea. Corrió

hacia el balcón, levantando ambos brazos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (ruido de ovación)-

Gaara se agachó, para que no lo vieran.

-……- Silencio en la multitud.

-Je, je- Dijo Gaara, y acto seguido se puso de pie en un santiamén, volviendo a ser

visible.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (ruido de ovación)- Se agacha -……-

Asoma la cabeza- AAHHHHHH- se agacha -……- Una mano – AHHHH- la baja -……-

la otra mano -AHHHH- la baja -……- un pie –AHHHHH- lo baja -……- el otro pie

-AHHHH- lo baja -……-

En la multitud…

-Ese tonto- dijo Temari –abusa de su autoridad-

-Mira- respondió Kankuro –su meñique-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Ovacionaron los dos, junto a la multitud

-Ya lo bajó, como lo odio- Temari ya estaba enojada -¡Oh, Dios mío¡Su otro

meñique! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (ovación)

**

* * *

Nuevas excusas de Kakashi**

_Cuando el equipo 7 era feliz…_

-¡¡¡Ahhh¡¡¡Kakashi-sensei esta tardando mucho!!!- se quejó Naruto -¡¡¡Llevamos 5 horas aquí!!!

-¡¡¡Calla!!!- Sakura le dio un golpazo en la cabeza –Odio cuando gritas…

-Si, Sakura-chan, pero no era para tanto-

-"Ya van a empezar estos dos"- pensó Sasuke, fastidiado

Se encontraban en el puente de siempre.

-Hola chicos- saludo Kakashi.

-¡¡¡LLEGAS TARDE!!!- gritaron Naruto y Sakura

-Lo siento- comenzó Kakashi –Es que estaba en una misión con el equipo 7…

Hasta Sasuke vociferó junto a sus amigos.

-¡¡¡NOSOTROS SOMOS EL EQUIPO 7!!!- exclamaron furiosos los tres gennins

-Demonios…"Como lo pude olvidar"… Bueno, es que fui a visitar a Naruto- respondió el jounin.

-Ya veo…- dijo Naruto -¿Y como se encuentra? Hace tiempo que no lo veo…-

-¡¡¡TORPE!!!- ahora Sasuke lo había golpeado -¡¡¡¿COMO DIABLOS TE PUDO

VISITAR SI LLEVAS AQUÍ CINCO HORAS?!!!-

-No había pensado en eso… oiga, Kakashi-sensei¡¡¡¿COMO DIABLOS ME PUDO

VISITAR SI LLEVO AQUÍ CINCO HORAS?!!!- preguntó Naruto.

-Ehh…bueno…Fui a ver si Sakura ya se había curado de su enfermedad-

-¡¡¡CHA!!!¡¡¡YO NO ME HE ENFERMADO, HASTA AYER USTED DIJO QUE ME VEÍA

MUY SALUDABLE!!!¡¡¡Y YO TAMBIÉN LLEVO CINCO HORAS AQUÍ, SABE!!!-

Sakura estaba muy irritada.

-Cierto, cierto…"No se me ocurre otra excusa"… Pues, verán, fui a la casa Uchiha

para ver si estaba Itachi.

-¿Itachi?- preguntó Sasuke - ¿En Konoha? (activa sus sharingans) ¿DONDE

ESTA?¡¡¡LO VOY A MATAR!!!¡¡¡ESTA VEZ NO SE ME ESCAPA!!!¡¡¡ITACHIII!!!-

Ahora Naruto golpeó a Sasuke

-¡IDIOTA!¿NO RECUERDAS QUE TU HERMANO HUYÓ DE KONOHA?-le dijo Naruto

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A PEGARME!-

Ambos chicos empezaron a pelear.

-¡AHHHHHHHH! YA ME CANSÉ DE USTEDES DOS…- diciendo esto, Sakura entró el

la lucha.

-Ahora podré escapar sin ser visto- dijo Kakashi y se fue.

Un minuto después…

-Un momento- dijo Sasuke, con el ojo morado y parando un golpe de Naruto -¿A

donde fue Kakashi-sensei?-

-¡Por allá!- gritaron Naruto y Sakura, con rasgaduras en su ropa y varios cortes y

moretones –¡Tras él!-

-No, es muy tarde- dijo Sasuke –¡¡¡Y TODO POR TU CULPA, NARUTO!!!-

-¿MI CULPA¿ACASO NO FUISTE TU EL QUE CREYÓ ESA BASURA DE ITACHI?-

-¡¡¡TE VOY A MATAR!!!-

-¡¡¡YO TAMBIÉN!!!-

-¡¡¡YA CAYENSE LOS DOS!!!- dijo Sakura.

Y volvieron a pelear mutuamente.

-Vaya- dijo Kakashi, que estaba viéndolos desde muy lejos –me salvé el día de hoy…

(sacando un pergamino de 10 metros de longitud, tachó unos cuantos puntos)… ahora

estas excusas ya no me sirven, bueno al menos me quedan otras 5 mil mas.

**

* * *

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC, SIN USTEDES NO HABRÍA 2DA PARTE.**

**GRACIAS A SHIKA2211 POR SUS APORTACIONES A ESTE FIC (LEAN SU NUEVO FIC, ES MUY COMICO, Y SU ONESHOT TAMBIEN)**

**DEDICADO A MI PRIMO, QUE DE NO SABER NADA DE NARUTO, YA SE VOLVIO FAN DE LA SERIE.**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, PARA QUE ME ANIME A REALIZAR LA 3RA PARTE.**


End file.
